


A sad attempt at Polyspace.

by calamariqueen



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Polyspace, this fic is pretty shit my apologies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: I'm splitting this into two parts, but I wrote this on a whim and it's really bad.Enjoy this mediocre attempt at Polyspace!





	A sad attempt at Polyspace.

_ Slow and steady. _

 

Gary could feel his heart jumping out of his chest. The floor slowly began to spin around him, his legs shaking as his breathing began to quicken.

 

He could hear voices. It most likely could’ve been HUE speaking to him, but it was too muffled for him to recognize who it was.

 

**He didn’t want to be alone** .

 

His throat burnt from bile, his whole body was shaking, the room was spinning and it felt like the world had gone-

 

-silent.

 

-

 

“ _ This isn’t a day to mourn, but rather a celebration of the life he lived _ .”

 

The wind whispered in Gary’s ears as light beamed upon the casket. He held Mooncake in his hands as his knuckles had began to turn white from gripping the jar.

 

His mother hugged him tight, as she whispered words into his ears.

 

**He couldn’t hear a single one** .

 

“ _ Dad is gone _ .”

 

That’s all he could think.

He watched his dad die, he was gone forever. 

 

But he  _ couldn’t _ be dead.

 

All the time in movies, people would walk out of an explosion unharmed.

So it’d be the same case for his dad, right?

 

“G̶̡͓̀͊̅͊̂̋Ấ̷͉̎R̴̖̩͛̐Y̶̪̲͌?”

 

He heard his father’s voice in the distance.

His eyes widened, and he bolted out of his mother’s grasp.

 

He could hear a shrill scream from his mother, calling for him.

  
  


_ But he ran _ .

He ran like his life depended on it, until his legs gave out, gasping for air.

 

But by the time he stopped, he was already falling.

 

F̷͚̪̭̪̩̆͜ă̷̛̦̺͎̿̉̀̆̌̋̚l̸̨͔̝̐͠͝l̴̗̫̫̖̦͚͐̃̔̀̐̏̕ͅị̷̛̇̆̓͑̈́̃̈͑͘ṇ̷̥̠̺̺̜̜͊̐͋̀̇͆͜g̶̣̽̑̋̿̐ ̷̣̱̞̣̪̇́͝͝ĩ̷̛̩̟̬̌͊̾̇͗̕̕n̷̖̈̈͒͠t̵͓͔́̓o̴̡̦̞̠̱͍̜̯̳͙̅͆̽̂ ̶͍̥͇̤͖̀͛̉̽͐̔̓̉͌̓ͅt̸͉͔̤͍͆͊̓̿͂͐̆͜h̸̠͚̝͌͛͛͊̀̒͆͆̔ȩ̶͓̙̘̠̲͔̙̱̄̽̅̓ ̵̻̦̪̰͔̋̇͐͐̏͒̅̉u̶̙̣͙̯͍̯͙͑̏̎͌̃n̴̬̠̤̦͉͙̼̤̮̟̈͌͜k̵̡̛̻̯̭͍͚̘̀̍̿̑͒̿͂̒̐͜͝n̶̛̘̠̩͌͊ô̸͙̗̪̺̤̞͙̩̗͇͂̌̐͗ẅ̷̢̺͈̮͉́̂̏̑̋̔̌͐͘͜͝͠ń̵͚̩̯͕̠̤̬̾̒͆.̵̨̟̤͉̪͙̗̞͍̄̊͜

 

-

 

“ **Gary** ?”

 

A S.A.M.E.S bot carried Gary to the infirmary. His body temperature had risen, and as a result, struck Gary with a high fever.

 

HUE sighed.

 

Mooncake hovered over the bot, looking at Gary with a frantic expression.

 

HUE had already advised Avocato and Quinn to stay behind for a bit so he could make sure Gary wasn’t infected with any sort of intergalactic epidemic, but Mooncake was the only person who wouldn’t stay.

 

But HUE didn’t really bother to think about it.

 

He couldn’t look into the minds of others, he was nothing more than an AI for the Infinity Guard.

 

He couldn’t feel emotions.

 

He wasn’t supposed to.

 

But for some reason, he started to feel...sentient.

 

-

 

Avocato tapped his foot onto the floor.

 

Gary, Gary, GARY.

 

The man whom he’d known for about a week, the man who had more optimism than a box of Lucky Charms, had collapsed in the halls of the Galaxy One.

 

He let out a sigh, and slouched down onto a chair.

 

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” Quinn asked.

 

Avocato jumped out of his chair, his tail twitching a bit.

 

“A-A little..” Avocato muttered.

 

“Not like a ton, but in a way in which I hope he gets better..”

 

“That makes no sense.” Quinn replied.

 

Quinn looked at Avocato, and Avocato looked away. 

 

“Oooooh, hey guys!” KVN said, circling around Avocato.

 

“Looks like Grumpy Pants is grumpier that usual today!”

 

“Shut up, KVN.” Avocato hissed.

 

“Feisty, aren’t we?” KVN chuckled.

 

“Are you guys hiding something from me?”

 

“You can never hide anything from KVN!”

 

Avocato dug his claws into his fists, his ears twitching a bit. He inhaled a breath, and exhaled.

 

“He’s just worried, KVN.” Quinn replied.

“No need to nag him, alright?”

 

“Anything for you, Quinn!” KVN said, chuckling.

 

Kvn left the room, humming a small tune.

 

-

 

Gary’s eyes bolted open. His chest heaved up and down, his body drenched in sweat.

 

“CHOOKITY!”

 

Mooncake smooshed into Gary’s torso, cuddling him.

  
  
  


Gary hugged Mooncake back, and shivered.

 

His body felt cold all over, his mind foggy and deluded.   
  
A S.A.M.E.S bot had come in to give Gary a glass of water. Gary took the glass, and nearly gulped down the glass in one sitting.

 

“Are you feeling alright, Gary?” HUE said over the intercom.   
  


“I-I’m good as can be, HUE!” Gary said, breathing a shallow breath.

 

“The captain is always in good sha-”

 

As Gary tried to walk out the door, a wave of dizziness had overcome him, and the bot from earlier caught him from falling.

 

“You’re body temperature is two degrees above 37.8 degrees Celsius, the normal body temperature.” HUE said.   
“You have a fever, Gary.”

 

“HUE, I’m just fine. I’m the captain!” Gary said.

 

“For the 2876th time, you are not the captain of the Galaxy One, Gary.” HUE replied.

“ **You are a prisoner** .”

 

Gary opened his mouth to quarrel with HUE, but in the end, he felt too tired to quarrel any further. 

 

He covered himself in a blanket, and instantly drifted off to sleep.

 

-

 

“ISN’T HE JUST THE  _ CUTEST _ ?” KVN whispered.

 

Avocato, Quinn, and KVN watched as Gary let out a light snore.

 

Avocato let out a slight smile. Gary slept like a child, it reminded him of Little Cato’s early years.

He looked vulnerable, pure, innocent to the max.

 

‘Got something on your mind?” KVN teased, as he pinched Avocato’s cheeks.

  
  
  
  


“You know, you’re being a lot more annoying today than usual.” Avocato sneered.   
  


KVN looked at Avocato, flattered by his comment.

 

“I’m so honored to be complimented by you of all people!” KVN said.

 

Avocato growled at KVN, and KVN backed away.

 

-

  
  


Gary woke up to the sound of rustling in the kitchen. He could hear bottles clank together, and the door closing.

 

The dizziness he’d felt earlier had mostly faded away, so he got up and steadily headed towards the dining area.

 

He opened the door, and saw Avocato crouched on the floor, drinking whiskey straight from the bottle.

 

“H-Hey, Gary.” Avocato said.

“You feeling any better?”

 

“Yeah, HUE probably said something already.” Gary lied.

“I came over to get a glass of water.”

 

Avocato stood up, losing his balance a bit.

 

“Um, are you drunk?” Gary asked.

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Avocato said, slurring his words a bit.

 

Avocato took a large sip of whiskey, and finished the bottle. He sighed, and sat down on the table.

 

Gary looked at Avocato, concerned a bit. He’d seen Avocato drink before, but he’d never seen him so down and somber.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gary inhaled, and sat down next to Avocato.

“What’s going on, compadre?”

 

Avocato’s ears perked up.

 

“We clasped my dude, we’re bros before hoes.” Gary said.

“You can vent to me.”

 

Avocato walked to the fridge, and took another bottle, swigging it afterward.

 

Suddenly, Avocato put the bottle down. He leaped onto Gary, and began to hug him.

 

Gary was surprised by the sudden affection Avocato was giving him. Given that Avocato was drunk, it was clear he wasn’t acting himself.

 

But, Gary could soon hear a rumbling sound.

 

Gary looked down at Avocato, and his heart began to melt.

 

Avocato was purring.

 

Avocato hugged Gary tighter, and nuzzled his face into his chest. 

 

“Uh, Gary?” 

 

Gary looked over, and sure enough, Quinn was standing right outside the door.

 

“What’s going on?” Quinn mouthed silently, as she yawned a bit.

 

Gary picked up the bottle of whiskey, and pointed at Avocato. Quinn’s eyes widened, and she came over to Gary.

 

As she came over, Avocato noticed Quinn’s presence. Avocato had a bit of a dorky smile plastered onto his face, and he dragged Quinn into the hug pile. He began to purr again, and Quinn slowly pat him on his head.

 

“Is it just me, or is this _ really _ interesting to behold?” Gary said, smirking.

 

“Yeah, agreed.” Quinn said.

“It’s a good thing Little Cato’s asleep right now.”

 

Avocato continued to purr, and latched onto Gary. His grasp slowly weakened, and his hands slipped off of Gary’s body as he fell into a quiet slumber.

 

“He’s totally out.” Quinn whispered, chuckling. Gary laughed a bit in response, and pet Avocato’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, can't believe you made it to the end!  
> Part two will probably be better than this oof


End file.
